


Don't You Know?

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gangsters au(non-idols) [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boss (NCT U Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Lotto (EXO Music Video), Background Poly, Bad Boy Mark Lee, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Confused Park Chanyeol, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mafia EXO, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor Injuries, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime, Poker, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Don't You Know?

**10:30 AM**

**Residence of Lee Taeyong**

Taeyong dragged himself out bed.

Correction,he tried to drag himself out of bed and ended up falling off head first on the floor.

_Why does the world hate me?_

He pulled himself of the floor the best he could and walk over to the closet."Just another day isn't going to kill me."He said to himself,though he didn't fully believe it.

Taeyong had just dropped out of college a few and weeks ago and he was already struggling to get by.His mother had tried her best to encourage him,but it didn't really help matters.

So here he was,in a run down apartment,trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep as he got dressed.


End file.
